


Omega Hybrid

by TokioMisa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humans, M/M, Mark has both sex organs, Omega Verse, Please be nice, everyone is human except Mark, part of the idea came from detriot become human, please give this a chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Jaebum is used to Jinyoung calling out of the blue but he wasn't quite ready for what Jinyoung had called him for this time...
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Omega Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> This along with a few others are what helped to make my series I'm doing today. I didn't finish this one or the others but I might eventually get to them and figured someone might enjoy the little bit that I've done. Maybe if others like it I'll continue.
> 
> WARNING: Mark has both parts in this omegaverse so you've been warned. 
> 
> I also didn't super proof read so I'm sure there are mistakes.

Jaebum sighs as he runs a hand through his slicked back raven hair while walking through his giant apartment that is lonely once more. Sure, its decorated down the huge hallways and rooms but there’s nothing but lights and three cats waiting for him. He honestly misses the cramped small apartment he used to share with his band members. Ah, those were the good days. It was twenty four seven chaos full of life and Jaebum had sworn back then that he couldn’t wait for the day of silence but he hates it now. At the age of twenty eight, he’s been missing the Idol life since retiring at twenty six. Well, he didn’t exactly retire and neither did the band. They just branched out more. Doing more solo activities and taking a small break. Jaebum got a chance to be more of a producer. Hell, he's the CEO of his own company now just like Jackson is. Jinyoung has become one of the most popular actors of Korea while Bam is not only a model but has his own clothing line. Yugyeom is getting hit after hit with his dance and songs but him and Bam are inseparable still to this day. There’s always one with the other. Youngjae went and got married, that lucky bastard. Finding someone just as sweet as him but will kick your ass if you try and hurt Youngjae. They’re expecting a kid by early next year. Jaebum sighs again. Even Jinyoung and Jackson have found someone and that’s in each other. They’ve been going strong for years now that it both disgusts Jaebum with the flirting between the two and makes him very happy. All his band members deserve happiness even if he can’t find his own. The sound of his phone ringing fills the empty silence. It’s followed by a meow from Kunta that tries to get his attention. He smiles softly down at her, petting under her chin as he sees the caller I.D. is from Jinyoung.

“Oh? Speak of the Devil, I was just thinking about you.” There’s a laugh from the other end. “It can’t be anything good if it’s from you.” Jaebum’s smirk grows as he loosens his tie and pops a few buttons of his long sleeve. “Just thinking about the old days is all.” Jinyoung’s voice goes sincere. “We meet up all the time, Jaebum. Just like week we all went out for drinks to celebrate Youngjae having a child.” Jaebum throws the tie onto the counter and Odd comes to take it away to play with. “I know. Jeez. I sound like an old man.” There’s another laugh. “We already knew that when you were seventeen and had this obsessive fascination with cats.” Jaebum scoffs, “Is this why you called?” Jaebum can hear Jackson in the background now. “Is that Jaebum?” Jinyoung answers Jackson’s question before coming back to the conversation at hand. “No, I actually had a favor to ask and it seems I called at a good time.” Jaebum frowns though he’s curious. “What kind of favor? Aren’t you two going off on separate schedules for like a month?” There’s a sigh from Jinyoung. “That’s exactly it. This wasn’t planned but it's an opportunity both of us can’t miss but there’s a problem.” It takes three seconds for Jaebum to know what that problem is. “Oh, Jinyoung don’t even think-” Jinyoung turns sassy, “Don’t start that with me. Not only are you going on your vacay for a month, you have nothing to do. You’re literally gonna spend it cooped up in your dark ass apartment. You’ll probably end up adopting ten more cats just to fill the void.” Jaebum huffs cause Jinyoung isn’t wrong but he wasn’t going to adopt ten cats...maybe two. Has he really not changed since he was seventeen? “No, Jaebum, get out of your thoughts. You haven’t. You’ve been one hundred percent you from the start. Now, with that being said, will you please watch Mark for us?” Jaebum clonks his head against the kitchen counter. Don’t get him wrong, he has nothing against Mark. But he doesn’t know Mark, just what he is. 

An omega hybrid. They’re rare, something that shouldn’t have been created but there’s sick fucks in the world. When it was uncovered about them, so many people got jailed and the production canceled and destroyed. But that still left hundreds out there. They were people but animals as well and needed taken care of. They couldn’t just go to anybody either and you’d have to be able to afford all their needs which is highly expensive. So mostly celebrities or rich people could attain one. Jackson and Jinyoung never even thought of taking one in but when Jackson was out in the States, he found Mark. He was a runaway, having been on the streets since a young age and blended in very well. A quiet and shy thing that was afraid to step out of line and be caught. When Jinyoung found out, his mother instincts kicked in and they took Mark in. They kept him a secret from the outside world and it took six months before even Jaebum was told about Mark. They’re worried about it getting out that Mark is a hybrid only because if his owner is still alive they could take back custody of him because hybrids don’t have rights. Jaebum had been upset at first but after hearing the two talk about Mark, you can tell they really love him and care for him. It made their relationship stronger and Mark is a sweetheart from what he hears. Trying to clean and cook. To help the two out whenever and however he can. Doesn’t ask for money or anything. Just their attention and love.

“Please, Jaebum. I trust you. It’ll help that he hangs around others that aren’t just us two so we can get him out in the world and I want him to meet you first before the others.” Jaebum nods, cause hell, he’d keep Mark away from Yugyeom and Bam for sure for those two are trouble. Mark may be twenty one but he’s innocent and that would just be asking for it from those two. Youngjae was out of the picture cause he’s trying to get all his schedules out so he can be with his wife during her pregnancy. “Also, because he needs lots of attention and care.” One of his eyebrows raise for he already knew that, “I got it. You act like I’m heartless-” Jinyoung makes a noise, “No, not like that. I know you don’t like skinship much but there is another matter um...jesus, I should’ve just let Jackson tell you even though he would’ve got sidetracked for hours.” Jaebum hears a Hey loud and clear from the other room. “He needs special ‘care’ if you know what I mean.” A deadpan look crosses Jaebum’s face before it clicks, “No way. You two are fucking him?!” He hears Jackson scream, ‘Love. Making Love!’. “He’s an omega. They not only need lots of skinship with attention and care, they need love too and he does go through heats so yes, we do have sex with him from time to time. He’s our baby boy! You should be lucky we’re even considering you. I can’t just trust anyone to be with him because they’ll try and take advantage of him.” Jaebum chuckles cause he has to be dreaming. “You’re perfect for this job because I know you and your very lonely single life. And I know when the last time you got laid was.” Yeah, Jaebum does too. Jaebum can’t believe they’re even talking about this. “Look, it’s just for a month. Please? I’ll get down on my knees and beg if I have to.” Jeez, Jinyoung knew Jaebum couldn’t resist his band members, especially him since they’ve known each other the longest. “Alright, alright and I can guarentee I’m not going to want to fuck your hybrid so stop getting your panties in a twist.” There’s laughter before Jinyoung gets fully serious, “You better not think about touching my baby.”

Jaebum’s regretting his life decisions. He should’ve told Jinyoung no but yet here he is at their home. His three cats and some luggage since he’s gonna be spending a whole month here. They had spent another hour on the phone going over everything and then he just got off the phone a few minutes ago as Jinyoung demanded Jaebum to not neglect his baby and to be nice. Those two weren't even gone an hour and Jackson has been demanding updates. Like, let him get inside first! He takes out the spare key and inserts it into the door as well as entering a thousand codes. His three cats meow, Nora ready to get out of the carrier. “Shh, we’re almost inside and then I’ll let you loose.” Getting inside was no hassle and he made sure to shut and lock the door before heading down the long hallway to the kitchen. His luggage was left by the door as he wanted to get the cats situated first. He kept an eye out, thinking he’d see Mark by now but it seems he’s just as nervous as his cats are. He sets the carrier onto the counter top when he catches something out of the corner of his eye. He about jumps when he spots two bright blue eyes staring at him from around the corner of the kitchen archway. “Fu-” he catches himself in time just in case there was a no cursing rule which Jaebum really hopes not cause it’s going to come out eventually. Long slender fingers grip the wall as he continues to stare from afar. “You must be Mark, I’m Jaebum,” he tries. He’s dealt with a lot of people in his line of work and he’s had his fair share of people that are super shy, especially fans. He’s even been shy and nervous himself so he understands fairly well. The silence that follows doesn’t bother him. He actually prefers silence on most days when he’s hard at work so he can concentrate on lyrics or putting together the music. From where Mark is standing, Jaebum can tell he’s around five foot eight/nine, making Jaebum taller as he’s well over six foot. A meow takes Jaebum’s eyes away from Marks very pretty ones as his cats demand to be let out. “Yeah, yeah, I got you,” Jaebum sasses his cats who meow back. He picks the carrier up to set it carefully on the ground for he knows the cats will bolt out and run. “Ready?” he asks them as his fingers move fast and he unlocks the front and opens it. The cats bolt just like he knew they would and they scatter to find hiding places. A squeal comes from above and Jaebum finds that Mark had come out of hiding to see the cats. Oh. Oh, sweet Jesus. Mark was breathtaking. Soft brown locks with an angelic face with feminine and masculine features blending perfectly. Plump pink lips to soft, flawless skin. A tiny waist with all the muscles just not the huge mass. Long legs with thick thighs that he was not hiding under any pants at the moment. Only a pink sweater that was a little big on him that it slid down past to cover his briefs underneath and gave him sweater paws. Fuck, Jaebum was twice Mark’s size and he was being adorable just standing there. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Mark’s eyes go all doe like, before two little canines peek out, “You’re cute.” Jaebum’s eyebrows shot up as he’s pulled out of his haze. “Cute? No. I’m sexy.” Mark giggles and Jaebum really wants to hear more of that sound. “Those were cats right?” Mark points in the direction his cats took off in. Jaebum nods, “Yes. Their names are Kunta, Odd and Nora.” Mark perks up at hearing their names before turning to head out of the room. Jaebum is quick to look away but shit, he noticed Mark’s perfectly round and juicy ass. No wonder Jinyoung and Jackson can’t trust just anyone with him.

After answering Jackon’s thousand texts that everything is fine and Mark is happy while then cursing out Jinyoung, he leaves the kitchen in search of Mark. He finds him in the living room with all three cats curled around him. Odd is on his shoulder with Kunta by his feet and Nora in his lap. Mark beams up at him, “I like cats.” Jaebum is pretty impressed. “Wow, usually they’d still be hiding for another hour or two and even then, they don’t really like people unless it’s me or the band members.” He crouches down to scratch at Kunta’s chin. “Band members...I’ve heard a lot about you guys.” Mark looks away to the side, his expression is so raw and vulnerable. “I’m sorry if I might disgust you in any way or if I took away their time from you guys.” Jaebum’s eyes go wide, “What? No, you’re fine. Hey, look at me.” Jaebum’s fingers touch Mark’s jawline and gently guide him to look into his dark onyx colored eyes, “You don’t disgust me.” Mark pouts and god, he just keeps getting more adorable by the second. “But I heard you...on the phone the other day.” Oh. Jaebum winces. “I didn’t mean anything by that. I was just shocked and well...let’s face it, I’m a very complicated man. Women tend to flock to me only for a quick fuck and then that’s it. They don’t want me for me so I closed myself off a long time ago. I don’t do one night stands or just fuck with no feelings. Just not my style so I said it like that because Jinyoung knows me and...I don’t like guys.” Mark listened intently and when he soaked up every word, he thought carefully of a reply. He lifts the neck of his sweater and looks down. “I don’t have tits…” Jaebum is ready to tell them he’s fine the way he is when Mark stands up suddenly. The cats jump off and before Jaebum can do anything, Mark is pulling his briefs down and lifting his sweater, “But I do have a vagina.” Oh, somebody help him. Jaebum’s eyes zero right in on Mark’s lower half where there’s not only a cock, but a mound right underneath, the folds covering the hole. Jaebum’s cock twitches but he’s quick to pull Mark’s briefs back up and his sweater down. He closes his eyes, taking deep breaths and thinking about his grandmother to will away any impure thoughts. “N-no…” he coughs as his voice had gone deeper. After another second or two, he looks back at Mark, who is full on pouting, “It’s ok, I understand.” Jaebum groans as Mark gets up and leaves the living room, leaving Jaebum to bang his head against the couch cushion.

“Where the hell did you find him?!” Jaebum is cursing into the phone. He’s in the spare bedroom and unpacking when Jinyoung calls to ask how things are going. “Jackson found him near the beaches at night while he was out exploring. He was fascinated by the waves as Jackson exclaimed.” For crying out loud. Mark really is a pure hearted, kind soul. Would love on his cats and wanted to help feed them. Would coo and carry them around and thank fuck he came back out of the bedroom with sweats on and a hoodie. They were bigger than him that he had to roll the sweats and the hoodie was twice his size. They were both Jinyoung and Jackson’s attire and you could tell Mark was missing them. It’s only been four hours and Jaebum is overloaded with cuteness and just Mark, Mark, Mark. He has thirty more days of this and he doesn’t know how he’s going to do it. “Is there something wrong?” Jaebum doesn’t know how to go about it. That Mark thought he was disgusted by him so he flashed his private parts to try and appease to him to make him feel better? Jaebum isn’t even sure if Mark was aware that it seemed like he was trying to entice Jaebum to fuck him. Does Mark know that he’s more than that? “Um, ok, don’t get mad but does Mark try to get just anyone to have sex with him?” There’s a loud, ‘Excuse me?’ and Jaebum regrets the words that have already left his mouth. “Well, he overheard our conversation and….” Jinyoung is heard talking to someone in the background before footsteps as he walks away for a moment of privacy. “No, Mark isn’t like that. Yeah, he may be an omega but he doesn’t just flash himself to every male. He actually didn’t even want to come to us during his heats. We had to coax him into it. He told us he didn’t like just anyone touching him and he had to have a strong connection to feel something. Omegas are also different because unlike females, their folds don’t part unless they’re in heat or horny. Mark’s seen us intimate many times and he won’t get horny and I’m talking about in our room right smack there. It’s mostly when he’s in heat. Why? Did he try something?” No. It must’ve just been Jaebum’s way of thinking. Mark isn’t aware that you can’t just flash someone most likely as for him, it’s probably natural and he was probably showing him because he thought Jaebum didn’t like him because he was him. “Nothing. It was just a misunderstanding. I just have to reassure him that I don’t hate him. I actually like him. He’s a great person.” Jinyoung is no doubt smiling over there. “Thank you, Jaebum really.” Jaebum smiles himself when a loud whimper is heard, making Jaebum jump and turn to his shut door. Sounds of crying is heard when the door handle turns but doesn’t open. “Oh god, he’s crying.” Jinyoung goes straight into Mother mode. “Did you lock the door? Mark doesn’t like it if you shut him out. It makes him feel like he did something wrong and you don’t want him.” Shit. Shit. Shit. Jaebum jolts to the door and opens it to find Mark still standing there with tears falling down his face. God, he even cried beautifully. “Ja-Jae ...Bummie….” His chest clenched. “Hey, no, it’s ok, I’m sorry, I’m here.” Mark clings to his front where Jaebum wraps an arm around his back and holds him close. “Are...you mad...about earlier?” Mark asks through tears. “No, Mark. I’m not mad. I’m sorry, I forgot about the rule with the door.” Mark is still crying as he shakes in his arms. “Jaebum, put the phone to Mark’s ear. Jaebum does as he’s told and when Jinyoung’s voice reaches Mark’s ears, Mark’s little noises stops as he makes little happy noises now at hearing Jinyoung’s voice through his breakdown. “That’s it baby. You know we miss you right?” Mark nods even though Jinyoung can’t see. He’s still clinging and in fact, starts to climb Jaebum like a tree. Jaebum is quick to hold Mark steady as Mark wraps his arms around Jaebum, his head resting against his shoulder and neck. Jaebum moves toward his bed instinctively and sits down with Mark still in his arms. He just sits there quietly as he listens to Mark and Jinyoung talk. It took a few minutes, but Mark calmed down completely. “I like Bummie. He smells good too.” Jinyoung chuckles, “I’m glad. Unfortunately I have to go now, but make sure you’re good for Jaebum. I’ll call you tomorrow to wake you up, ok?” Mark smiles brightly, “I can’t wait. I love you, Jinyoungie.” “I love you too, Mark.” The phone call ends but neither make a move to get up. They’re both comfortable and Jaebum is almost drifting off to sleep when he feels fingers move across his chest before his peck is being massaged. He pops an eye open and sees Mark entranced as he feels up his chest. “Mmm, I like,” he’s purring, both hands kneading against his chest. Jaebum can’t help but chuckle. Mark is feeling him up but it feels nice and its different from those women. They’d have that hungry look in their eyes but they’re only seeing his body. His wealth and status. Where Mark looks up at him with such awe and brightness. Staring right at him and looking at him. “You’re like a cat,” Jaebum voices in amusement. Mark pouts, stopping his movements. “I’m not a cat.” Jaebum chuckles some more before he closes his eyes again. There was silence for a moment and then some movement as Mark gets more comfortable on top of him before there’s light purring. Jaebum cracks open an eye to find Mark is out like a light and Jaebum can’t help the smile growing.

Jackson: ‘I can’t believe you already broke a rule!’  
Jaebum: It was a habit ok! I’m not used to just showing my privacy to the world!  
Jackson: It’s not to the world. You’re in the house. It’s natural as well to Mark. That’s how you form strong bonds and connections. If you shut the door that means you’re shutting him out and something is wrong. He always wants to know you’re ok and that you want him to be beside you in life.  
Jaebum: I get it, I do. I won’t make the same mistake again. He’s actually still asleep on my chest.  
Jackson: WHAT?! No fair! It took Jinyoung and I a month to get Mark to get that far!  
Jaebum: I just have the magic touch. ;P  
Jackson: I’ll kill you if you hurt my baby.  
Jaebum: Jesus, Jinyoung 2.  
Jackson: Go over the rules with me so I know you know.  
Jaebum: *sigh* you two will be the death of me.

1: Let Mark come to you and give him space when he wants it  
2\. He loves skinship so don’t reject him or he’ll think negative thoughts  
3\. Don’t leave Mark alone in his head too long  
4\. Never close or lock doors! Let him hear what you’re listening to or watching. He loves hearing you sing  
5\. If he has a moment, don’t freak out, reassure him everything is ok and wait to approach him. If extreme, call us (which is you two dumbasses)  
6\. Don’t let him outside  
7\. He’s easily distracted by animals and animals are attracted to him so be careful. There was a fucking bear that appeared one time by our house. We’re in fucking Korea dude!  
8.He’ll forget to eat since he always puts others before himself. You have to eat first and sometimes get him to eat even if he says he’s not hungry, he is. He’ll raid the fridge late at night so we know.  
9\. If in heat, starting heat and going into preheat, Call us Immediately! You’ll know when it’s happening and if you’re that stupid, call us and we’ll tell you you’re stupid and then panic.

Jackson: Oh, so you did remember word for word.  
Jaebum: I wasn’t the leader of Got7 for nothing.  
Jackson: You’re still a leader, Jaebum. Would make a great alpha.  
Jaebum: Alpha?  
Jackson: Ah, sorry. Mark would talk about alphas. In some animal species, there are alphas with omegas. Alphas are leaders, strong people of a pack.   
Jaebum: Does he call you two alphas?  
Jackson: No. He says we’re betas and would ask who our alpha was. Jinyoung said after thinking about it that it had to be you since you led the band for so many years.  
Jaebum: This is weird and too damn early to be talking about.  
Jackson: Haha. You’re right. I’m in L.A. so it’s broad daylight. My bad, dude. Should get some sleep before Jinyoung calls in about...two hours.  
Jaebum: Ugh, I hate you  
Jackson: We all know you love us, Alpha!   
Jaebum left the chat.  
Jackson: Hey! I was only kidding!

“Hey honey, did you sleep well?” Mark chirps into the phone. Jaebum is still out like a light but Mark woke up to the phone going off and saw Jinyoung’s name on it. He quickly snatched it and ran. “Yes! Bummie was a good pillow.” Jinyoung chuckles, “Where is he now?” Mark hmms as he goes into the kitchen. The cats are all meowing and Mark has learned that when they come running toward the kitchen it means feeding time. “He’s still sleeping. He was texting Gaga two hours ago.” Mark opens the cans of cat food and puts them onto little plates for them. “Sounds like he’s going to be grumpy this morning.” Mark moves onto the coffee maker while the cats feed. “Does he like coffee?” Jinyoung coos, “He does, how very thoughtful of you.” Mark smiles as he starts the coffee. “He’s the alpha. He’s provided so much so I want to repay him.” Jinyoung hmms at that, “He did hold us together through all the tough times. If it wasn’t for him we never would’ve gotten this far or found you.” Mark makes a noise, staring at the cats, “I wish I was a part of the pack.” You could hear the sadness in his voice. “Aw, baby, you are. Even if you came a little late, you are part of it and one day you’ll meet everyone and go out just like everyone else. It’ll just take some time and you know that, right? We’re not trying to keep you trapped or anything. We just want to make sure you’re safe and no one can take you away from us.” Mark nods. He knows. He knows all too well. He goes quiet for too long and Jinyoung knows Mark is thinking about his past. “Did I ever tell you about the one concert we had where Jaebum fell and busted his butt?” Mark’s attention is drawn away and back to the phone, “No. I want to hear.” Jinyoung’s voice is full of laughter as he starts, “Let me tell you, it was in front of thousands of people…”

“Bummie…” Mark sing songs as he goes back into the spare room. He’s light on his feet that you wouldn’t know where he was in the house and sometimes Jinyoung and Jackson panic when they can’t hear him so Mark makes his presence known. It seems futile as Jaebum is still fast asleep. Mark goes to the bed, staring at him and taking in his features. He is...what’s the word Jinyoung would use to describe Jackson...ah, hot and sexy. With his handsome features and greek god body. Mark can’t help but blush and his heart to beat a little bit faster. He’s met a few alphas before and hated them. It’s why he asked Jackson and Jinyoung about their alpha. He was nervous to be around Jaebum at first, but from the many stories and videos along with photos, Mark wasn’t as scared of Jaebum. After being around him for a few hours, Mark knows Jaebum is nothing like those alphas. He’s kind, gentle and cute. He doesn’t even want to fuck him which Mark has to admit disappoints him cause he wants to please their alpha. How else do you please an alpha? His mind tells him to make sure he’s taken care of and that’s what his instincts told him. But...Jaebum isn’t into him. Just females. Mark had taken the time to look up females back in the kitchen with Jaebum’s phone. How is Mark going to appease to Jaebum so he can be accepted into the pack? He doesn’t want to be kicked out or get Jackson and Jinyoung kicked out. They’re pack; family. Mark whines in thought of what he can do when he spots something. There’s a tent on Jaebum’s lower half through the sheets. Mark sniffs the air and his eyes go wide in delight. Jaebum is hard! He gets excited and dives under the sheets as he knows he can please him. Mark doesn’t need light to see under the sheets, his eyes adjusting right away and his fingers grab the hem of Jaebum’s sweatpants. He tugs them down and Jaebum’s cock hits his stomach. Mark’s mouth waters cause holy shit, Jaebum is packing. He’s definitely an alpha, Mark thinks as he stares at the ten inch cock that’s thick as fuck. He gets closer, breathing in Jaebum’s scent which is stronger down here. It makes him whine in response and he finds himself reacting, squeezing his legs together. Unable to resist, Mark licks a fat stripe up Jaebum’s cock to the tip where he suckles on it. Jaebum groans in his sleep and it sends shivers down Mark’s spine. He’s pleasing him. He’s pleasing his alpha. He takes Jaebum’s head into his mouth before going to town. Jaebum’s leaking precum and Mark’s loving the taste. His own cock is hard and his cunt is opening as he deep throats Jaebum’s cock. Jaebum’s groans are increasing before Jaebum is cursing and his eyelashes fluttering when Mark deepthroats him. He’s still in the midst of waking up as the pleasure is coursing through him until it clicks that this should not be happening. He’s in Jackson and Jinyoung’s home, meaning only one thing. Jaebum curses again but for a different reason. Ripping the covers off, it reveals Mark underneath, blue eyes instantly meeting his as he takes Jaebum’s cock all the way down to the base. Jaebum groans loudly cause god damn, what a sight and it feels really damn good. But no, this shouldn’t happen. Jaebum’s fingers run through Mark’s hair and Mark takes that as a good sign. He moans, loving the contact from Jaebum when it turns into a sudden whine as Jaebum sits up and uses his other hand to gently pull Mark off him. “Mark, stop.” Mark starts to panic, claws digging into the sheets, “No, please, please, I can do better. I’m sorry. I can do it how you like. Please, let me try again.” Jaebum is blown away by this reaction, eyebrows furrowed in worry. “What? No, Mark. Hey, it’s ok.” Mark starts crying, body shaking at being rejected by Jaebum. He can see Jaebum’s cock is going down and it makes him feel worse cause of course Jaebum wouldn’t be hard because of him. He can’t do anything for Jaebum. He’s not a female. “S-sorry, I’m sorry!” Jaebum curses, quickly pulling his sweats back up before pulling Mark into his arms. “Shh, it’s alright. You did nothing wrong.” Claws cling to him and Jaebum winces but he doesn’t reject the contact as Mark is shaking in his arms and sobbing. He’s trying to wrap his head around why Mark is this upset when he thinks it has something to do with his past. Or is it because of his animal nature? Shit. And Jaebum just rejected him when it’s in the rules not to reject him. “Shh, I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here.” Mark clings tighter just in case, a pitiful whine escaping, “You did nothing wrong. You were great actually. Too great.” Mark looks up at that and Jaebum feels his chest swelling with emotions. He cups Mark’s face, more tears slipping from Mark’s eyes that went animal like with a golden hue in the blue. It should scare him especially with the claws but it just makes him want to protect him more. “I don’t know what’s going on but you did nothing wrong ok? You don’t have to please me or entice me to get me to like you. Just you being you and being by my side is enough.” The tears stop as Mark lets the words sink in. Jaebum is nothing like other alphas. He’s a weird alpha but it makes him more endearing. “Y-you mean it? You really like me?” Jaebum nods. “Then I can become part of the pack? Alpha accepts me as one of his own?” It clicks. Jesus christ, he’s going to kill Jackson and Jinyoung as well as do some research. This whole time...Jaebum can’t handle this pure hearted person. His hand grips the back of Mark’s neck, “Yes, Mark. You’re part of the pack.” Jaebum is soon blown away by the breathtaking smile and giggle as Mark is so happy before more tears are falling. “Wow, what’s wrong now?” Mark shakes his head as he wipes his face even though more tears keep coming. “I’m happy ...I can stay with Jackson and Jinyoung....I have a family now.” Jaebum can’t help but pull Mark back into his embrace. “You never have to worry about that, Mark. Never.” They remain like that for a while, Jaebum swearing he’ll protect Mark no matter what.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, Jaebum, I honestly had no idea….” Jinyoung voices but Jaebum isn’t phased by it. “No, I’m glad that I could help ease him. He’d been so worried this whole time that I wouldn’t accept him cause I’m the alpha and would be kicked out. He really loves you guys.” Jinyoung’s eyes show all his emotions, “It’s been no wonder why he kept asking so many questions about you and when we told him you were watching him, he got scared. Ugh, I thought I did all the research I could.” Jaebum smiles fondly, “Hey, you can’t know everything. They don’t have books on how to be the best parent and even if you did do all the research in the world, there’s gonna be things you won’t know until it happens. I thought about doing some research too but I think I’m just going to ask from the source itself.” Jinyoung smiles softly, “This is why you’re not only a great person but such a great leader. You always looked out for us and took us into consideration with everything we did.” Jaebum matches his smile, “Glad to know I didn’t lose myself through all the fame and fortune.” Jinyoung chuckles, “I had to kick your ass a couple of times to get you back in line.” Jaebum can’t even deny that statement. “By the way, go to the kitchen.” With a raised eyebrow, Jaebum goes to the kitchen and his eyes go wide as he takes in a full fledged breakfast fit to feed an army with coffee and juice. “I think Mark cares for you more than you think,” Jinyoung’s voice echoes into his ear.

“Hey Mark…” Jaebum goes to Mark’s room. The door is always open and he makes sure to call out while he’s in the hallway. He gets an animal like noise that he finds endearing as he enters the doorway to find Mark dressed from taking a shower and rolling around the bed with his three cats. “I see my cats have betrayed me,” he teases. Nora meows in retaliation as she goes running to him and rubs against his legs. “Nora is the most loyal,” Mark vows for her. Jaebum swoops her up in his arms before going to Mark’s bed. “Mind if I sit?” Mark nods, moving over to make room. “I wanted to talk about this morning some more. It seems we got off on the wrong foot and that’s my bad on my part. Your thoughts and feelings are important and we should’ve sat down and talked about this more before we started this.” Mark plays with a loose string on the sheets, “Gaga talked to me about it while you talked to Jinyoung. It’s not anyone’s fault. It’s me-” Jaebum’s hand goes to Mark’s knee, “It’s not. Communication is hard and expressing oneself can be even harder at times. You’re still learning just like we’re learning. Hell, I still learn new things about Jinyoung and I’ve known him the longest out of the pack.” This has Mark giggle and smile shyly, “So, would you do the honors and teach me more about you? Teach me your way so that I can be closer to you.” The smile on Mark’s face was totally worth it. Jaebum didn’t care if this would make him look silly or weird. He never wanted to be normal to begin with.

The next few days that went by, Jaebum learned a lot of things. Mark loved to be praised for one and he loved to listen. You could talk for hours about nothing and Mark was content and happy on listening to you all day. He liked to be close too. Like zero personal space. Thigh on thigh, sometimes in your lap with hands and fingers randomly touching you. When he’s happy he makes chirping and purring noises. He thinks everyone has to eat first before him but especially Jaebum since he’s the alpha and it would be considered disrespectful if the others in the pack ate first before him. He’s been noticing Mark is baring his neck to him, especially when they’re snuggled up on the couch or bed. “Why do you do that?” Mark looks up from his head in Jaebum’s lap as the newest Avengers movie plays on the T.V. “Do what?” Jaebum’s fingers play through Mark’s hair, making him purr in content. “You keep tilting your neck toward me a lot.” Mark stops purring and blushes. Getting all shy and quiet. Jaebum doesn’t push him, he lets him think over his words as he continues to play with his hair. “Um...it means I have a lot of trust in you. I feel safe around you and even though a human can’t make a claim, I know you wouldn’t hurt me if you could…” There’s more Mark wants to say but he bites his lips instead. He knows it isn’t like that with Jaebum even if he wanted it to be more. Jaebum takes in the words and then goes to do what Mark’s been doing. Mark instantly sits up, stopping him, “N-no...it’s different if you do it.” Jaebum is curious, “What does it mean if an alpha does it?” Mark swallows hard, “When a beta and omega do it, it’s showing respect to the alpha and trust but when an alpha does it...they only do it to their mate...no one else.” Jaebum’s eyes go wide as he blushes, “Oh god...shit, I’m sorry I didn’t-” Mark shakes his head, smiling, “I know, Bummie. It’s ok. No harm done.” His smile doesn’t reach his eyes as he ignores the pain it sent to his heart. “How do I show trust and care?” Mark thinks about it for a second before instinctively leaning his forehead against Jaebum’s. “Like this. It shows who you're closest too. You only do this with pack members or family members.” Jaebum smiles in amusement, “Want to know how we humans do it?” Mark perks up, nodding before Jaebum leans down a little since he’s taller than Mark. Mark’s breath hitches as he feels Jaebum’s breath against his lips. His body shivers as every nerve lights up but then Jaebum rubs their noses together. It feels silly and it makes Mark giggle as Jaebum is being cute and laughing himself. “I see why you were so embarrassed when we first started this,” Mark says as he feels embarrassed with human customs. “Better get used to it cause it’s going to happen often.” Mark just smiles more, his two little canines peeking out and his heart beating faster.

“What do I smell like? Jackson and Jinyoung told me you have super senses that I can confirm since you heard me telling Odd she was a hoe.” Mark giggles at that again for he did hear Jaebum call Odd a hoe since she’s been following Mark nonstop and getting up on his shoulders whenever she has the chance. “Smells are weird to explain cause you can’t smell some of the things I can; like what you guys smell like. Jinyoung smells like spearmint and Jackson smells like a bonfire. You...you smell like cinnamon...I like it. It brings me warmth and security when I smell it. It mixes into your aura and shows how strong and powerful you are.” Jaebum is taken back by this. He never thought his smell or aura could make him like that. “I’m glad that I can make you feel safe. I may be human but I’m not afraid to kick ass to protect those I care about.” Mark giggles, “I know. Jinyoung says you can get very hot headed and were more so as a teen.” Jaebum blushes cause it’s the truth and boy does he not want to recall those days. “What’s your smell?” Mark stops giggling and frowns. Jaebum notices the shift and was afraid he went too far when Mark’s quiet voice says, “Lavender vanilla…” Jaebum doesn’t know that omega smells are supposed to be very sweet and not neutral. And scents usually are supposed to be appealing to others when deciding of ones mates. And Mark knows his scent doesn’t match with Jaebum’s at all. Jaebum wants to ask why Mark doesn’t like his scent when his phone goes off. It’s from Jackson. He swears those two call him more now than his parents ever did and it’s because they want to check up on Mark. Mark perks up at seeing Jackson’s name and snatches the phone with a squeal. “Gaga!” Mark says into the phone as Jackson’s face appears on the phone. “Hey, Yien.” Jaebum can’t stop the fond smile at seeing Mark so happy, his chest swelling with emotion.

“These two weeks have gone by so slow.” Jaebum chuckles as Jinyoung is complaining. He’s in his room and just got out of the shower. His bedroom door is wide open as well as the bathroom door and at first he had to admit it was weird to leave everything out in the open when Mark could just walk right in but he eventually found it natural to do so. Mark would make himself known if he needed something but when he says he’s taking a shower, Mark nods and stays away, respecting Jaebum’s privacy without even asking. They’ll usually snuggle right afterwards on the couch and watch a movie or something on youtube. “Usually it’s the other way around,” Jaebum teases. Jinyoung scoffs as Jaebum slides on some sweats and a long sleeve. “We were always constantly moving back then so of course time flew by. It’s also because I’m not around Jackson or Mark. I miss them.” Jaebum’s smile goes soft. “I don’t want to say it because you’re going to rub it in my face but I miss this. Miss being around someone constantly. I’m afraid I’m going to miss seeing Mark twenty four seven after you guys get back and no doubt kick me out for a hundred rounds of sex.” A huge laugh bellows out, “Oh my god! Really? I’m not a beast here, Jaebum. At least ten rounds of sex first off.” Jaebum makes a fake gagging noise. “No, but really, I honestly miss it too. I love the times where we all get together when we can and Jaebum, you’re more than welcome to come by when you want. You have a spare key and Mark is already attached to you. You’ll hurt him if his alpha stops coming to see him.” Jaebum doesn’t know why but knowing he’s Mark’s alpha, makes him feel prideful and warmth spreads through him. There’s been a lot of things about Mark lately that have been getting to Jaebum. Like how breathtaking he is. God, he’s beautiful. Jaebum finds himself just looking at him. How he likes his touch and actually finds himself moving closer to keep Mark by his side. When Mark laughs Jaebum is high in the clouds. How he looks forward to learning more about Mark. How he loves when Mark doesn’t hesitate to show him what he does instinctively and teaches him. Staring into those bright blue eyes he feels alive. Feels his heart swell and every nerve in his body is lit up. It’s like when he’s performing. When he comes out with a song he loves and worked hard on. When he’s with his band members and they’re all happy and laughing. He feels...at home with Mark. He feels whole and complete. “Jaebum, you ok? You went all quiet on me.” Jaebum feels so stupid at the realization, especially now but he...oh shit, he’s falling in love. It didn’t matter to him that he was human and Mark was an omega hybrid. Mark was Mark. “Jinyoung…” Jaebum didn’t know what to say. To do. His mind was racing. This wasn’t just a simple revelation. Jaebum’s brought out of his thoughts when he hears something down the hall, “Should Hybrids be kept alive?” His head jerks up toward the bedroom door. It takes him a second but he realizes he wasted too much time in the bedroom and Mark must’ve turned on the T.V. to find something they could watch when he stopped on the news. “Shit, I have to call you back.” Jinyoung starts calling out his name but Jaebum hangs up and walks fast toward the living room. Jaebum finds Mark sitting curled up with his head on his knees as his arms are wrapped around himself. The big T.V. shows several people on the news channel with the topic being on hybrids, ‘Should we be concerned?’. A woman who is called, Dr. Lang is getting angry. “Are we seriously having this discussion? It’s been years since we first found out about hybrids being created and since finding out, we have taken every step necessary to ensure the safety and health of us humans and the hybrids.” Another male fires right back, “But people are demanding rights, like you are. These aren’t people, they’re creatures. Animals. They have claws, fangs, some have different traits on others depending on what type of animal species they’re mixed with. They’re dangerous in my book.” Dr. Lang scoffs, “They have human traits as well, don’t forget. Dr. Lockhart created these beings to succeed the human race that is steadily being taken out by diseases and cancer. He’s trying to extend our race for many more years and maybe help us survive with cures and such.” There’s two other men, one rolls their eyes while the other, “Even if that’s what he sought to do, he had to be funded in the first place and those that funded him didn’t want that bullcrap. They wanted a sex toy. A pet.” Dr. Lang slams her hands onto the table, “They went against Dr. Lockhart. Used him and he even went forth when they tried to overturn him and caught all of those bastards.” They ignore her statement, “What’s done has been done and you can’t deny it. They’re animals that need constant attention and care.” Dr. Lang can’t believe her ears. “We’ve done many tests since then. None of them can turn anyone with a bite or clawing. They only get defensive when you threaten them but humans get the same way but use fists or weapons. They’ve all been sterilized and given to those that can take care of them and supply them with the proper care and education. They can walk among us just fine if we let them.” The men shake their heads. “We’ve been spending too much money and time on these creatures. Give them time and they’ll snap and try to kill us humans. The few alpha ones did.” Dr. Lang clenches her fists, “Dr. Lockhart didn’t have enough time with the alphas. They were also separated from their mates and didn’t have a pack so a lot went feral. If he was given time, it would’ve worked in the environment he had planned out.” The men nod their heads, “Point made. In a certain environment. They can’t function in ours without going feral. We should stop this silly funding and kill them before it gets out of hand.” “Aren’t several missing? The bust was chaotic and it was a huge facility. Plus, Dr. Lockhart knew it was going to happen so who knows if he didn’t hide away some or something else we don’t know about?!” There’s more arguing when the news host steps in, “As the government is still trying to figure out what to do with the hybrids, we need your help in helping us keep the world safe. If you ever spot a hybrid, please contact authorities and stay away. Do not approach them. Those that are currently taking care of hybrids, don’t take them outside. Keep them at home where everyone can be safe. Failure to register hybrids or have them do daily check ups will be taken by authorities and it’ll be considered a felony on multiple accounts if you do not comply-” Jaebum turned the T.V. off. He was going through many emotions but a lot was anger. They were treating hybrids like they were animals. Beasts. They’re much more than that. They have emotions. They have thoughts and feelings. “Mark-” “Tell me how you first met your pack.” Jaebum’s anger deflates as he looks to Mark. He can see Mark’s hands shaking, his claws out and ripping into his pants leg. His head was down, face covered but even Jaebum could tell he was distressed. Jaebum didn’t give a shit about the one rule and went right over to Mark. He sits down, making his thigh and shoulder touch Mark’s body but doesn’t make any other move that. To let him know he was there. He wasn’t afraid. “I met Jinyoung first when I was eleven. It took years before we were both casted into a movie and right after we debuted as JJProject.” Jaebum smiles as he recalls those days. They were so young and lost. Doing whatever it took to make it and being a trainee was grueling. “Jackson was second and funny story, we met with a huge argument because we didn’t know the other’s language. Jinyoung had to step in and be our mediator. Bam was such a tiny shit and didn’t know Korean very well either but just like how he sprouted in his height, he learned fast. Yugyeom soon followed though it took a while to get him to open up with his shy self. Now he never shuts up and reigns chaos with Bam twenty four seven. Youngjae came next. He came right before we debuted as Got6. It was originally gonna be Got5 before he was put into the group. Youngjae is full of sunshine and very loud with both his voice and laughter. He worked twice as hard to fit in with the others.” Jaebum goes quiet as more memories come forth till he feels eyes on him. He turns his head, seeing Mark peeking up at him. His eyes are a golden blue and animal like and Jaebum finds himself wanting to see more and more of Mark’s true nature all the time. “And then Mark came along after Jackson found him in L.A. He was looking at the moon and the waves crashing against the shoreline.” Mark makes a noise at this and Jaebum sees the tear that falls down Mark’s cheek. He doesn’t stop himself as he leans forward and places a kiss to Mark’s forehead. Mark’s breath hitches and there’s silence before Jaebum pulls back and Mark’s quiet voice asks, “What does that mean?” Jaebum gently caresses Mark’s face, “It means I care about you. That I’m here for you and want to continue being here for you.” Mark beams at that, his two little canines that turned into full fangs peeking out and his eyes shining as more tears fall down. 

When Jaebum finally called Jinyoung back, he was pissed big time. He knew all about what went down because of Jackson and Jackson knew because of Mark. Mark had face timed with Jackson on his laptop and Jaebum knows this because he was walking to go get Mark for dinner when he overheard, “I wish I was human.” The way Mark had said it was so sad, his voice cracking and it made Jaebum’s heart clenched in pain. Getting closer, he couldn’t see Mark’s face as his back was turned to him but the next sentence truly broke him, “Then I could truly be with the pack. Do you think I would’ve met you guys? Would I have had a family? Dreams to be a dancer or singer? I just...I just wish I was human and that I would’ve met you guys back then…I’m scared Gaga...I...I don’t ever want to lose you guys…” Mark’s shoulders are shaking and Jaebum knows he’s crying. He wants to go over there and comfort him. To wrap him up in his arms but it’s not his place. Jackson is already providing comfort during the intimate and private moment. Jaebum forces himself to back up and head back to the kitchen when his own phone had gone off with Jinyoung’s name. Jaebum never ignored Jinyoung’s calls but at that time, he did. His mind wrapped up with so many thoughts. And the fucked up thing was, when Mark said he wished he was human. Jaebum wished he was just like Mark. He laughed pathetically. It seems they were both striving to be in each other’s world though it was impossible to cross fully. How long would they be able to cross paths until they’d be ripped apart? He could feel his heart about to break at the thought of Mark being taken from his life.

A loud crash jolted Jaebum awake. Odd and Kunta ran and hid under the bed while Kunta meowed and went running out the door. Jaebum sees the bright red letters saying it was two in the morning when another noise was heard. Jaebum is fully awake now as he stumbles to get out of bed. “Mark?!” Jaebum sees Kunta standing outside the door and meowing at him before Jaebum makes it to the room and sees it’s a mess. The laptop was thrown against the wall and shattered into pieces as well as the night stand. Mark screams, claws out and clawing into his arms. “Shit, Mark, no!” Jaebum doesn’t hesitate and grabs a hold of Mark. Mark struggles in his hold, the two go tumbling onto Mark’s bed. “It’s ok, Mark, it’s ok!” Mark still struggles but Jaebum holds firm, eventually getting Mark into his arms, back to his chest. Jaebum wraps his arms around Mark, folding his hands outward so he can’t hurt himself further. Mark makes pitiful noises, blood dripping and making the hold hard to keep up. Jaebum doesn’t give two shits about blood being on him as Mark needs him, but he doesn’t know how to calm him until he remembers Jinyoung telling him how Mark loves to hear us sing because it’s how we express ourselves well. So he starts singing Sunrise. Mark’s struggling keeps going but Jaebum doesn’t give up and about thirty seconds in, Mark’s struggling is decreasing until he’s going completely still in Jaebum’s arms. Jaebum continues through Mark’s harsh breathing and he knows he’s gotten to Mark when Mark lets out a heartbreaking sob. Jaebum just wraps Mark up tighter, keeping him flush against him as he keeps singing song after song. He almost fails himself through a certain song when he hears Mark start to sing back. A song his band members all did together where they’d be together by each other’s side forever and the fact that Mark knows every word and how his voice fits perfectly, makes it all the more heartbreaking.


End file.
